


Decoration

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lock the door</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decoration

"Stop it." The words came out in more of a giggle than the command she wanted it to be. Her boyfriend's lips were almost attacking at the back of her neck, and Emily's right hand went to grab the edge of his desk.

Hotch grinned into the younger brunette's neck, his hand coming up to tangle his fingers in her hair.

Her smile faltered slightly when he suckled just below her ear, her eyes fluttering closed as all her blood rushed south. "Aaron," she moaned. "Aaron, what if someone walks in?"

"You think that lock on the door is just a decoration?"

Emily shared in the laughter of the older man, her free hand covering his that cupped her hip.

Hotch's hand in Emily's hair tightened its grip ad tilted the brunette's head to one side, allowing his lips to trail down her neck. "It's lunch break," he whispered against her skin.

The brunette's teeth gnawed into her bottom lip.

"So we're safe."

Emily almost snorted. "And free to what?" she laughed, finally freeing herself from her boyfriend and turning in his hold. "Make out like teenagers?"

Hotch looked down to the agent. "Well yeah."

The younger agent's eyes crinkled as she laughed. The couple had been together for only a few months before Haley's death, and now that he had full custody of his son, Emily and Hotch were barely allowed alone time.

"Five minutes," the ambassador's daughter nodded, her laugh echoing through her boyfriend's office as he picked her up and set her on his desk.

His lips were quick to go back to the ivory skin of his girlfriend's neck, feeling Emily's arms tangle around his own neck.

"Seems to be your weak spot," Emily grinned, her eyes closed. Every time they started to get intimate with each other, he'd immediately go for the neck.

Hotch nipped at the skin. "Only because it's _your_ weak spot," he chuckled into her neck, feeling the younger woman buck up against him.

Emily's teeth dug into her lip. "If you give me a hickey," she warned.

"You have makeup."

Almost shoving her boss away, she slapped at his chest when she saw him laughing. "I'm serious!" she tried not to smile. "I have a meeting in only an hour and a half, and if I go in looking like I've been choked by an octopus then I can't conduct my business!"

Hotch leaned back in and pressed a long kiss to the younger woman's lips. "I'll do my best."

She frowned as his lips trailed along her jaw line, and she let her hands go to his shoulders. "I didn't hear 'I promise'."

"That's because I didn't say that."

The FBI agent couldn't hold back her laughter as he teased her skin with the tip of his tongue before she let her hands slip from his shoulders to his chest and unbutton the first few buttons of his dress shirt.

Pulling his head back, the older man grinned against his girlfriend's cheek. "Now look who's getting handsy."

Emily's smiling lips brushed against Hotch's as her hand slipped inside his shirt, her nails scraping lightly over his nipple so she could see his eyes darken. "I think it's only fair." Her hand cupped over Hotch's breast as the older man's hand ran down her back and cupped her ass. "You have three more minutes."

Abruptly, Hotch pulled away. "You were serious?"

"I told you five minutes," the younger woman stated dumbly.

He growled before diving back in, forcing a moan from his girlfriend as his tongue dipped inside her mouth. "Three minutes," he agreed, moving between Emily's legs and pulling her body to his.

Emily's lips broke away from his and let the older man move down her neck and to the top of her chest. Her head fell back, her heels digging into the backs of Hotch's legs and her hands gripping at his back, and she let him kiss his way beneath the buttons of her blouse.

"What?"

Frowning, Emily let her eyes flutter open. "What?"

Hotch lifted his head, his eyes meeting those of the younger brunette. "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Heads turned to the door to hear what Hotch had thought was his girlfriend's voice getting louder as it came up the stairs, and both agents quickly pulled away from one another, Emily jumping down from the desk, and did their best to fix their appearances.

"Daddy!"

Before Hotch could walk over to the door it burst open, his four year old son charging through the doorway and into his father's arms.

Emily's eyes bugged, seeing Rossi walk into the room just after the little boy. "Hey," she tried to smile, doing her best to discreetly finish the last button of her shirt. "What are you doing here?"

"Jessica dropped him off," the elder agent said, grinning at his friends. It made his day to know what he'd walked in on. "Jack's school had a gas leak so they're out for the rest of the day, but she couldn't leave the hospital for too long."

Jack took himself from his father's arms and jumped into Emily's. "Hi Emmy," he smiled, sloppily kissing the brunette woman's cheek.

"Hey buddy," Emily laughed, kissing the four year old's cheek. "Want to come with me for a snack before I take you down to Miss Garcia's lab?"

"I can't stay with you?"

She kissed one of his little hands before he threw his arms around her neck. "No, me and daddy have some work to do before we can go home ok? But I can take you to get a snack before I have to go to my meeting." Looking to her boyfriend, she hardened her gaze. "You think that lock on the door is just a decoration?" she mocked.

Hotch watched the beautiful woman walk out of his office with his son, his lips sealed tight as his eyes flew to Rossi's.

The goateed man let out a snort. "Nice one."

The Unit Chief hurried to get the older man out of his office. "Do these locks really not work?" he whispered.

"No," Rossi grimaced, "no they don't." He could remember every detail of what had happened the moment Strauss walked in on him and a coworker just a year prior. "I learned the hard way."


End file.
